


S is for Siren

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Comfort, M/M, Magic, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo goes on a search for his missing siren.





	S is for Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



Kuroo was thankful for low tide as he made his way across the rocks that would have been hidden if it was high tide.  It meant he didn’t have to try and direct a small dingy or brave the waters enough to swim to the cave that would have been impossible to walk to if it was later in the day.  He hummed a raunchy tune as he made his way closer to the cave, hoping to provoke some indignant squawking or at least some sort of noise but the only sound that greeted Kuroo was the seagulls above him and the soft lapping of the waves.  If he didn’t know better, he would have assumed the cave was empty.

 

Iwaizumi had sought Kuroo out and told him where their missing siren was.  Iwaizumi was a merperson, like most who dealt with the siren. Even in a small coastal village like Kuroo’s who kept the secret of merpeople quiet, most in the village tended to stay away from their single siren occupant.  The merpeople were dangerous, but they had lived in peace and understanding for centuries. Sirens were an unknown entity and their particular siren tended to be moody. So the village people stayed away which only made the siren moodier.

 

Kuroo had been warned to stay away also but he had never listened too well when he was a child, why start now?  Especially after carefully befriending the siren, earning his trust after years. Kuroo had no doubt that the siren was by far the most dangerous creature on land or sea but he knew no matter their mood, the siren would never harm Kuroo.

 

“I’ve brought mackerel.”  Kuroo called out as he pulled himself up into the cave with an exaggerated groan.  The cave was easy for a siren to get to, they could fly after all but Kuroo had to scale up half a cliff to get to it.

 

“Tch.”  A voice echoed further into the cave.  Kuroo smirked as he made his way in, his eyes failing him as he walked away from the only light source of the sun outside.  It wasn’t good that there was no light but at least they were responding to him now. “Step on me and I’ll cut your foot off.”  A voice warned from somewhere near Kuroo’s outstretched foot.

 

“Well then put a light on, I can’t see in the dark.”  Kuroo said without fear. There was a long drawn out sigh before something sparked and suddenly there was light.  It was a small thing but with a little bit of effort it would make a fine fire to cook the fish over.

 

Kuroo sat down near the fire as the siren slunk back into his nest.  It was made out of numerous blankets and pillows and was possibly the most comfortable thing Kuroo had ever slept in.  It had been a while since the siren invited him to sleep in his bed and Kuroo never presumed that he could do it without invitation.

 

Nearly iridescent eyes stared back at him from a pillow of blankets.

 

“You can tell that troublesome mermaid _I’m fine_ and he’s not my mother.”  Oikawa hissed out before fully hiding himself in the blankets.  Kuroo laughed as he turned back to the fire, nursing it into a bigger flame.

 

“You go ahead and tell him that, I’ll watch from the shore as he drowns you.”  Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been friends since they were little, the merman was the one to hide the siren in this very cave.  Oikawa had been small and abandoned because he had been male and not female. Male sirens were rare, Kuroo had gathered it was because they were often abandoned and did not live long lives.  They could not do the Siren Call as their female counterparts did though they were no less dangerous with their talons and sharp teeth.

 

“Iwaizumi would never.”  Oikawa sniffed, coming out of his little cave to move closer to Kuroo.

 

“He’s done it before.”  Never fully serious but Oikawa tended to grate on the mermans nerves more than most.  Kuroo guessed that Oikawa’s sudden withdraw had a lot to do with the added responsibilities Iwaizumi had in his own clan.  Less time for Oikawa who couldn’t breath underwater and had to wait for Iwaizumi to surface to see him.

 

On that train of thought Kuroo thought he might also be the problem for Oikawa’s downward mood.  He was no longer a kid who could spend all his free time chasing around Oikawa on the beach. He was beginning to learn to take over his father's business and therefore had spent less time with the siren.  It hurt Kuroo’s heart because he didn’t want Oikawa to feel alone or abandoned.

 

“You should come by the shop more often if you’re feeling lonely.”  Kuroo said bluntly. Oikawa acted indignant but Kuroo could see the flash in his large eyes, the want he hid deeply.

 

Oikawa was absolutely stunning, he would be the prettiest in the village if he was fully human but he was nearly otherworldly because he was a siren.  Big tawny wings curled behind him, feathers spread up his neck and into his hair with always seemed windblown and perfect. It didn’t help that he was always golden tan because he refused to wear a shirt.

 

“People wouldn’t like that.”  Oikawa pouted as he looked at the flame as Kuroo pulled over a pan to place on top of the fire.  He unwrapped the fish in his pack, Iwaizumi had brought them so they were fresh. Kuroo didn’t tell the merman that he didn’t have to bribe Kuroo to care about Oikawa but he didn’t want to give up the free fish either.

 

“It’s the only grocers for three hours in any direction, they’ll get over it.”  Kuroo shrugged as he placed the fish onto the pan. He felt Oikawa’s too keen eyes on the side of his face but knew the siren could tell just by tone of his voice that Kuroo was telling the truth.

 

“Okay.”  Oikawa scooted closer and leaned against Kuroo’s side, letting his head rest on Kuroo’s shoulder.  It made cooking a little difficult but Kuroo wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to this series after a BoKuroo Week break! And starting off with audriels request of Siren+OiKuro. I went with the more Greek mythology of Sirens where they have wings and scales instead of the more mermaid version (if that gives you a better picture)


End file.
